War Stories
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: After the Third Fleet returned from a sortie, the Admiral goes to join them, armed with some special healing bandages from Yuubari. And in the baths, things quickly begin to heat up. [Smut]


**War Stories**

''Haah~! My back is killing me~''

''At least it's just your back... ow...''

It was early evening, the setting sun accompanied by the return of the Third Fleet from the battlefield. The Abyssals had put up a good fight, but thanks to some quick flanking from Hibiki they were defeated without any losses on their side; though the small sortie fleet had attained some injuries of their own.

With that in mind the Admiral found himself standing in the changing rooms of the repair baths, idly stripping off his uniform; leaving it resting on the short bench next to him. He tugged his boxers off and folded it up, laying it down atop his small pile of clothes. The sounds of amicable chatter echoed from down the hall as he picked up his white towel, wrapping it around his waist and tying a small knot at his hip, giving him some modicum of decency.

_'Hopefully these things work...' _The Admiral mused idly, picking up the small bundle of light-green bandages Yuubari had given him – said to help heal up wounds faster, though they were still in the experimental phase.

With languid strides he departed the changing room, heading towards the baths. The sound of Kongou's chipper voice echoed down the smooth halls, a wry smile crossing his lips. If they were well enough to joke and laugh, then that meant they weren't too badly injured. Which was a relief; he'd hate to see them in pain.

He turned the corner and strolled into the baths; an enclosed room with small vents near the ceiling, letting the hot steam escape. Smooth white tiles lined the floors and walls, with several small baths lining the left and right wall, whilst a single large bath was at the far wall; dipping into the ground so you could sit on the edge if you wished.

And sitting within the large rectangular bath was the Third Fleet. Kongou was laid up against the right wall with her eyes closed, a dreamy smile on her face. Suzuya sat off to the right, making idly chatter with Sakawa who was sitting across from her. Hibiki was quiet but attentive, listening in on the conversation from her spot in the corner; knees tucked up to her petite chest.

''Hm?'' Hibiki was the first to notice him, raising a wet hand in greeting. ''Hello... Admiral...''

''A-Ah?'' Suzuya's cheeks quickly gained a red hue, one arm draping itself over her ample breasts. ''G-Give us some warning before you walk in, Admiral!''

''Well, there's no door...'' The Admiral chuckled lightly, strolling up to the small group.

Suzuya pouted cutely at him. ''Just bang on the wall like a normal person then~''

''And risk breaking my knuckles on the damn tiles? I'll pass.'' He retorted playfully.

The green-haired cruiser merely stuck her tongue out at him in response. The Admiral smiled and knelt down, sliding into the bath with them – and not a moment after he had done so Kongou's eyes peeked open, an adoring smile curving at her lips.

''Ad-mir-al~'' Kongou sang out his name, wading through the water towards him – the water doing little to hide her curvaceous frame.

He blushed as the Battleship pressed herself flush up against him, his short towel doing little to hide how her wide hip bumped up against him, her arms tangling around his right arm. Despite having been in a battle not even a full hour ago Kongou was remarkably unhurt, her peachy skin flawless as ever and her beautiful smile unfaltering.

''What'cha got there?'' Suzuya leaned forwards a bit, peering past him and at the bandages he still held in his left hand. ''Those the bandages Yuubari was on about?''

''Mm. They're meant to help the healing process along; Yuubari hopes they'll replace the repair buckets, or at least work as a substitute when supplies are low.'' He nodded, his gaze wandering over to Hibiki. Out of the four girls she was the most injured; a few small cuts on her slim shoulders, arms and on her stomach. ''You wanna be the test dummy, Hibiki?''

The Russophile shrugged lightly. ''Sure...''

At his gesture the petite Destroyer shifted closer to him, her cheeks retaining a cute pink hue as she manoeuvred herself in front of him; sitting between his legs. He unravelled the band of light-green bandages and tore off a small section, carefully laying it over Hibiki's delicate shoulder and smoothing it out, watching it stick to her pale skin like tape.

''How's it feel?'' Suzuya queried with idle interest.

''...alright.'' Hibiki surmised. ''It's like having a cool towel on me.''

The Admiral smiled, pleased that it didn't sting or anything. With that knowledge in mind he set out applying more bandages to her, his hands sliding beneath the water as he carefully applied them to her stomach; pointedly ignoring how soft and smooth her flat stomach was, lest his towel form an inconvenient tent.

_'Hm...?' _He paused as he felt a single delicate finger trail down his back, over a particular area. ''Kongou?''

The brunette Battleship had her head tilted back, her gaze wandering over his upper back. ''...when did you get these scars, Admiral?''

''Eh, scars?'' Suzuya perked up.

''Ah, those old things?'' The Admiral smiled wryly. ''Got those during my time in the special forces, before I was selected to lead you girls. The one you're touching I got after an Abyssal got onto a beach and tried eating some civilians; I had to wrestle it off some kid, and it whipped me with its tentacle before I could shoot it.''

Kongou's finger slid down. ''What about this one?''

''That one was from when I served on the front-lines for a few months, back in...''

Time passed swiftly as he spoke, regaling the four girls of how he got each and every scar; their curiosity evident as he asked about each and every one. He kept patching Hibiki up as he spoke, the petite Destroyer pressing herself flush against him, as if to give him comfort. He replied by snaking his arms around her flat stomach, smiling as he told Sakawa how he got the scar at the base of his neck, or the one near his hip.

By the time he finished speaking nearly half and hour had passed, yet the four girls looked no less intrigued than when he started. For a long few moments the room was left in silence, the gentle sloshing of water the only sound filling his ears – before Sakawa spoke up.

''I'm glad I don't bear the same scars...'' Sakawa murmured, hugging her knees to her chest. ''I don't wanna look scary...''

Kongou was quick perk up, a playful smile crossing her lips. ''Hm~? Do you think the Admiral's scary, Sakawa-chan~?''

Sakawa blushed embarrassedly, looking away. ''N-No...''

The brunette Battleship giggled and pressed her chest up against his arm, causing the Admiral to blush lightly – the plump softness of her chest feeling so very heavenly against his arm. This wasn't the first time he had bathed with the flirtatious Battleship, but that didn't made her body any less alluring. And that wasn't even taking into consideration Suzuya's well-developed frame, or Hibiki and Sakawa's petite bodies either.

His slowly-hardening shaft twitched, the reaction not going unnoticed by Hibiki – the petite girl tilting her head and glancing back at him, face unreadable. With all the subtlety of a stalking cat she pushed her hips back towards him, deliberately pushing her soft butt against his shaft. The movement went unnoticed by the other three girls, Sakawa and Suzuya engaging in light conversation.

''Mou...'' Kongou tugged on his right arm. ''Would I still look pretty with some scars, Admiral~?''

The Admiral offered her a slight smile. ''Mm.''

''Hey~! What about me~?'' Suzuya childishly pouted, leaning forwards a bit and unintentionally displaying more cleavage.

''Yes you would, Suzuya.'' He said exasperatedly. Honestly they would look attractive no matter what happened; they had a habit of looking alluring even when coming back from battle covered in soot and smoke. Though their ripped clothes and exposed underwear contributed to that.

''...Admiral...'' Hibiki pushed her ass up against him again. ''...what about me?''

''You would too.'' The Admiral smiled tightly, petting her head. He could see her with a scar over her eye or something roguish like that.

''Mm...'' Hibiki hummed, her pink cheeks becoming a touch red.

The Destroyer discreetly pushed her ass back towards him again, the gentle pressure against his swelling shaft making him twitch. This time Kongou was attentive enough to notice, her cheery grin melting into something more sultry and flirtatious. Her arms slipped from around his and her right hand slid down his chest, sliding below the water until her fingers were ghosting under his towel and against his cock.

''Nn... Kongou...'' The Admiral murmured, shuddering as she teasingly ran her fingers along his erect length.

''Hehe...'' The busty Battleship giggled into his ear. ''Did you get all excited by us~?''

''...that's part of the reason...'' He huffed and looked aside, only to find himself looking at Sakawa; the demure girl discreetly shuffling a bit closer; her cheeks heating up when she realised he was staring at her.

Hibiki hummed thoughtfully and wiggled her hips, sending a shiver running up his spine as he intimately felt her ass press against him. Kongou giggled and helpfully undid the knot on his towel, causing it to loosen and float up to the surface of the bath. Without anything to hide his lower half his rapidly-hardening cock was left on full display. Kongou smiled sultrily, Hibiki squirmed slightly, Sakawa squeaked and Suzuya blushed deeply.

''Pervert...'' Hibiki muttered tonelessly.

''It's a natural reaction.'' The Admiral half-heartedly defended himself. It was his own fault for getting in the baths with four _very_ attractive ladies, but he liked to think he was good at controlling his libido.

Kongou giggled in his ear. ''Mm... since it's natural, then it's alright if I do this~?''

A shudder ran through him as Kongou teasingly rubbed his hard cock, her palm tracing small circles on the tip. He leaned back against the edge of the bath and gazed over at Kongou, the busty woman smiling playfully at him as she nursed his erection; his pleasure only heightened when Hibiki continued slowly moving her hips, giving him a slow ass-job.

He tried to speak only for Kongou to suddenly lean in, pressing her lips against his in a surprise kiss. The Admiral groaned and didn't even try resisting, savouring the feel of her soft springy lips smooching against his; Kongou's ever-present affection clear on her lips. The Battleship broke off the light kiss a few moments later, giggling sensually at his light blush.

''I think we're entitled to a little reward for a job well done, hm~?'' Kongou playfully asked, her warm breath brushing against his lips.

The Admiral blushed. ''Kissing me... is hardly a reward...''

''It is for us~'' Suzuya's voice rung out from his left.

He tilted his head towards her and Suzuya cupped his cheeks, suddenly pulling him into a deep kiss. Her inviting pink lips still held the faint taste of her strawberry lipstick, a groan rumbling from his chest as the Ship-Girl kissed him so passionately. Her hands roamed blindly over his chest and he returned the favour, snaking an arm around the small of her back.

Their lips broke apart and he sucked in a gulp of air, soaking in the sight of Suzuya's flushed face – a cheeky smile on her lips. Movement in front of him caught his attention, and he grunted as Hibiki closed the distance and kissed him. Unlike the others Hibiki's kiss was gentle but quick, retreating after only a few short seconds and blushing demurely.

His eyes slid to the left of Hibiki, onto the fourth girl shyly shuffling closer. ''You too, Sakawa...?''

Sakawa smiled hesitantly and shuffled close, laying her slim hands on his chest and leaning in. She kissed him hesitantly, her embarrassment clear from the way her lips uncertainly meshed against his, trying to find the best way to smooch him. He helped her by kissing her back, groaning into her mouth when Kongou teasingly flicked the tip of his cock again.

''Mm...'' Sakawa mewled as she pulled back, her face red.

''Admiral...'' Hibiki murmured, her gaze slipping down until she was pointedly staring at his cock, barely concealed by the steamy water. ''...sit on the edge...''

For a brief moment he was confused by her request – that was until Kongou giggled knowingly and climbing to her feet, the reason becoming clear. He blushed as her nude body was laid bare to him, the sound of sloshing water to his left telling that Suzuya had also stood up; a fact reinforced when both ladies grabbed his arms and helped pull him up to his feet.

He sat down on the edge of the bath; Kongou taking a seat on his right while Suzuya sat down to his left. His eyes flickered between the two beauties, admiring their naked frames – no water to hide their sensual curves or generous assets, water dripping off their nude bodies. Suzuya smiled bashfully at his gaze and slid a hand under her chest, emphasising her plump breasts while her free hand aimlessly slid down his chest, her wet fingers tracing his pectorals.

''Nn...'' The Admiral shuddered as Kongou laid her hand on his cock, curling her lithe fingers around it and jerking him off.

In response he snaked an arm around both Suzuya and Kongou, laying his hands on their hips. Both moaned sensually at his touch; Suzuya shivering when he slid his hand up to her breast, daringly cupping her plump breast. Kongou cooed approvingly as he did the same to her, unable to fit his fingers around her large breast – though that didn't stop him from groping her, much to her audible delight.

Suzuya cupped his cheek and gave him a light tug, her lips meeting his in a slow kiss. The Admiral gladly reciprocated it and dragged it out for as long as he could, groaning into her mouth as Kongou teased his hard cock. He stifled a shudder when she suddenly released his cock – only for a smaller, yet no less soft hand to grasp his cock; experimentally jerking him off.

''Haah...'' He broke off the kiss with Suzuya and glanced down, a spark of arousal filling him as he watched Hibiki slowly jerk his cock off – the Russophile sat in front of him in the bath, a furiously-blushing Sakawa by her side.

Kongou tugged on his cheek before he could speak, muffling his words with a passionate kiss. The Admiral replied by kissing her deeply, eliciting a muted mewl of happiness from the busty Battleship; another softer moan escaping her when he squeezed her pillowy breast. His fingers aimlessly roamed over her tit and occasionally squeezed, giving the same treatment to Suzuya and savouring their erotic moans.

''You girls...'' The Admiral murmured as he pulled back from the kiss.

''Hehe, just let us make you feel good Admiral~'' Suzuya sensually called out to him, her hip bumping up against his.

''And make us feel good too~'' Kongou added with a mix of sultry playfulness, and teasing cheerfulness.

The Admiral grunted in agreement, his gaze shifting down to Hibiki and Sakawa. Sakawa blushed deeply and nodded, her hands between her legs in a weak attempt to cover herself. Hibiki merely shifted closer and pressed her lips against his cock, a groan slipping past his lips as she kissed the tip. Her icy eyes glanced up at him and she did it again, her cheeks progressively growing redder as she smooched his cock.

Idly groping the two busty girls on either side of him, the Admiral watched as Hibiki trailed her lips up and down his cock, kissing his shaft from top to bottom. Only when Sakawa demurely crawled up to her side did she pause, shifting slightly to the side to make room for her – before _both _of them began kissing his cock; Hibiki slow and sensual while Sakawa was demure and hesitant.

''Pay attention to us, Admiral~'' Suzuya playfully told him, kissing his cheek.

He grunted in acknowledgement, tilting his head and kissing the bubbly girl. Suzuya moaned happily into his mouth, his fingers relentlessly toying with her soft breast – something she got him back for, teasingly running her nails down his chest. Kongou occupied herself by kissing his jawline, a groan rumbling from his chest as she delicately trailed smooches down to his neck and sucked on his vulnerable jugular.

Suddenly wet warmth engulfed the tip of his cock and he gasped, shuddering as he intimately felt a tongue curling around his cock. He broke off the kiss with Suzuya and glanced down, spotting Hibiki boldly taking his cock into her small mouth; Sakawa leaning down as she demurely kissed his balls, leaving his shaft to Hibiki. Something the Destroyer was all too pleased to do.

''Ahh...'' He shuddered, the lewd slurp of Hibiki's lips sliding up his cock only adding to his arousal.

Suzuya whined for attention and he gave it to her, boldly releasing her plump breast and dipping his hand between her thighs; stroking her delicate pussy. The green-haired girl blushed darkly and moaned, her thighs clamping around his hand as he teased her smooth folds. He tilted his head to the right and met Kongou's waiting lips in a kiss, devouring her erotic moan as he slipped his hand between her thighs and rubbed her slit as well.

Even as he alternated between kissing the two busty girls his attention was constantly drawn back to Hibiki and Sakawa, a rumbling groan escaping his lips as Hibiki bobbed her head up and down. Her hot mouth surrounded his cock and kept inching further down; her small tongue relentlessly stroking and lapping at his dick. Sakawa wasn't idle either, growing more confident and shyly kissing the base of his dick, her tongue slipping out and giving a few tentative licks.

Hibiki reared her head back, his cock slipping out her wet mouth – her hot breath brushing against his saliva-coated shaft as she spoke. ''Mm... Sakawa...''

The purple-haired girl took the hint, shifting up and kissing the right side of his cock while Hibiki took the left – a shaky grunt passing his pursed lips as both girls kissed his twitching dick in unison. They looked up at him with a mixture of demure lust and adoring affection, the erotic mix sending a burning rush through his pelvis, his instincts all but begging to _take them_.

''Hehe...'' Kongou giggled in his ear, moaning when he slipped his fingers along her wet slit. ''Don't hold back Admiral~''

''Mn...'' The Admiral grunted breathlessly in reply, kissing the brunette full on the lips in a weak attempt to distract himself.

As if determined to not let his attention leave them Hibiki dragged her tongue up and sucked on the side of his cock, his shaft throbbing from her lustful ministrations. Sakawa was eager to help, peppering the other side of his cock with feverish kisses, mewling softly as she unconsciously rubbed the back of her hand against her slit; gently rubbing herself off.

''Nn...'' The Admiral grit his teeth, straining to ignore the rapidly-building fire in his pelvis, his cock throbbing with need.

Hibiki looked up at him intently, her cheek pressing up against Sakawa's as both girls licked his cock in tandem. ''_Admiral..._''

The single, sensually-spoken word was all it took to push him over the edge – his cock throbbing strongly and extracting a groan from his lips, a burning rush flooding his cock. Ropes of cum erupted from his cock and splattered all over Hibiki and Sakawa's faces, and in a heartbeat Hibiki grabbed his cock and jerked him off quickly; the sudden movement making him gasp and cum harder.

''A-Ah...'' Sakawa mewled as spurts of cum landed on her face, blushing deeply at the sensation of his hot seed coating her face.

Hibiki, ever the bold one, stuck her tongue out and gulped down the seed that landed in her open mouth. She kept jerking his sensitive cock off even as his orgasm subsided, coaxing out every last drop and going as far as licking his cock clean. With strawberry cheeks the Destroyer then turned her gaze on Sakawa, grabbing her companion by the shoulders and leaning in – hungrily licking Sakawa's face clean of seed, unheeding of her embarrassed protests.

The Admiral watched all this with a mixture of simmering arousal and burning excitement, his cock remaining hard even after climaxing. Something Kongou was quick to notice, tenderly snaking her fingers around his cock and lovingly jerking him off – earning a stifled grunt from him as hot pleasure spiked along his shaft, his post-orgasm sensitivity making it feel so much better.

''Hehe... I'll go first, Admiral~'' Kongou affectionately cooed to him, releasing his cock.

Any protests he had melted away as Kongou boldly straddled his waist, her hands landing on his shoulders and pushing him back against the bathroom floor. His cheeks burned as the busty Battleship's naked frame was laid bare to him, her delicate slit hovering mere inches above his rock-hard cock – something Kongou keenly reminded him of, lowering her hips and sliding her slick folds against his shaft.

''Mm~'' Kongou moaned hotly, teasingly gyrating her hips.

The brunette flashed him a sultry smile and slowed her hips, sitting up on her knees with sensual slowness. Her hand slipped below her and grasped his erect cock, helping point it up towards her waiting slit – and with a breathy moan Kongou lowered her hips, the tip of his cock rubbing against her delicate slit. After only a few teasing attempts she managed to get it inside, and in an instant ungodly heat engulfed the tip of his cock as he slid inside.

Kongou mewled lewdly at the erotic sensation, eagerly pushing herself further down – his ample cock easily sinking into her wet folds. She rolled her hips back and forth, inching herself further down until she managed to take a little over two-thirds of his dick, the foreign fullness sending pleasant shivers running up her spine. The Battleship stared at him with lust-filled eyes, a sexy smile curving at her lips.

''Haah... so big~'' Kongou teased him, shuddering when he laid his hands on her hips.

''Admiral~'' Suzuya whined playfully, crawling up his side. ''Don't ignore me either~''

Suzuya was quick to follow up on her petulant whine, suddenly leaning down and kissing him full on the lips. Kongou pouted at the interruption but didn't let it stop her; moaning softly as she lifted her hips back up again, before promptly sinking back down again. She carefully slid up and down his cock, savouring the pleasurable sensation of his cock spearing up into her pussy; her ample chest heaving with each deep breath she took.

The Admiral groaned, one hand leaving Kongou's hip and instead reaching around; boldly grabbing a handful of Suzuya's ass. The busty girl moaned into his mouth, tilting her head slightly as she prolonged the erotic kiss for as long as she could. Only when her lungs began to burn did Suzuya pull back, sucking in a quick gasp of air before she attacked his lips again, muffling her tender moans.

''Nn...'' He shuddered as Kongou's inner walls tightened around his shaft, the pleasurable hotness of her insides driving him wild.

Suzuya pulled back from the kiss, allowing him to see Kongou happily bouncing on his sensitive cock – his shaft disappearing into her slick pussy lips, the view only making the sensation all the more erotic. Kongou met his gaze and smiled lustfully, a sexy moan escaping her as she tilting her upper body back a bit; her large breasts beginning to bounce around from her increasingly-eager movements.

A fresh wave of pleasure shot through him as the tip of his cock hit her deepest parts; leaving every inch of his shaft engulfed by Kongou's hot pussy. The Battleship moaned deeply as he filled her so completely, her bounces briefly slowing only to resume with wild fervour – a throaty groan escaping him as she squeezed his shaft each time she impaled herself on it.

''A-Ah~! A-Admiral...!'' Kongou moaned lustfully, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes.

The Admiral grunted wordlessly in reply, his right hand sliding from her hip around to her ass, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Kongou smiled and moaned at his touch, tilting her upper body closer to him as she kept bouncing on his cock – her alluring breasts bouncing and jiggling about as she rode his twitching dick. Each time she slid back down a rush of pleasure flooded his shaft, the ungodly heat of her insides knocking the breath from his lungs in the best way possible, and leaving him wanting even more.

His cock throbbed with need and he acted on his burning lust, roughly bucking his hips. Kongou yelped in surprise as his cock suddenly speared up into her quivering folds, her expression melting into one of erotic bliss as he stuffed her full – and prompting her to ride his cock with even more fervour. Each bounce was followed by an echoing smack of skin-on-skin, the lewd sound only turning on the other girls in the room, eager for their own turn with their beloved Admiral.

''Mm~! A-Ahh~!'' Kongou's moans bounced off the tiled walls, her honey dribbling down his throbbing shaft.

He grit his teeth and strained, her inner walls erratically spasming and tightening around his burning cock – as if daring him to cum inside. The erotic invitation was becoming harder and harder to resist, watching as Kongou's expression melting into one of carnal bliss, her hips continuing to bounce up and down nearly on instinct.

''A-Adm- _Mmyah~!_'' Kongou's words cut off into a hot, orgasmic cry of pleasure – her inner walls clamping tight around his throbbing shaft as she climaxed.

The Admiral gasped at the sudden tightness, a burning rush flooding his cock moments before he came – unloading ropes of cum deep into Kongou's womanhood. The Battleship's cry dissolved into a throaty moan as he came inside, rope after rope of cum painting her insides white; nearly melting her mind from the orgasmic feeling.

''A... Ah...'' Kongou trembled, her muscles slowly going slack. ''Mm...''

''Haah...'' He shuddered as the Battleship lifted her hips, letting his semi-erect cock slip out her folds.

With an undignified groan Kongou collapsed next to him, a dazed expression on her face. He didn't get time to savour such a cute expression before Suzuya's voice suddenly fluttered through the bathroom, the sensual lilt to it immediately drawing his attention.

''_Admiral~_''

The Admiral sat up on his elbows, his eyes immediately drawn over to the left side of the bath to where Suzuya was – standing in the water and bent over the edge, wiggling her ass enticingly. His cock twitched at the arousing sight and he sat up, water engulfing his legs as he stepped back into the bath water and waded over towards her, unheeding of Hibiki's quiet look of want nor Sakawa's discreet self-fondling.

Suzuya peered at him over her shoulder, her sensual smile unfaltering even as he got behind her – his swiftly-hardening cock bumping up against her curvy rear. He deliberately pressed himself against her rear and spooned her, eliciting a breathy moan from the cruiser as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Obligingly Suzuya tilted her head more to the side, allowing their lips to meet in a light but erotic kiss.

''Haah~'' Suzuya breathed, giggling as his hard cock rubbed against her ass. ''Don't keep me waiting Admiral~''

He murmured a heated agreement, reared his hips back. His left hand laid itself on her hip while his right grasped his cock, guiding it towards her lower lips and teasingly rubbing the tip against her folds, earning a sexy groan of approval from Suzuya. He didn't tease her for long; his cock twitching with carnal need, all but begging to be buried inside her hot tightness. A desire he granted; rolling his hips and smoothly sliding inside.

''_Mm~!_'' Suzuya moaned sharply, one hand half-heartedly attempting to cover her mouth.

The Admiral shuddered at the sound of her sexy voice, the wet warmth of her pussy tightly squeezing his shaft. He gripped both her hips and eased himself deeper into the cruiser, stifling a groan when she only clenched tighter around his cock. Clearly a virgin, he idly noted. Even so the knowledge only made him more aroused, slowly rolling his hips and burying himself deeper into her wet folds.

''A-Ah...'' Suzuya quivered as he ran his hands up her sides, his hands quickly curving around to her plump breasts.

He grinned tightly as he gave her boobs a squeeze, eliciting a breathy moan from his companion. Her inner walls seized around his dick but he pushed deeper, the inviting heat of her insides instinctively making him move his hips; each gentle thrust earning him another arousing moan. Even as he plunged into her pussy his fingers weren't idle; instead avidly fondling and toying with Suzuya's soft boobs, his ministrations easily turning the playful girl to putty.

As Suzuya relaxed a bit he daringly picked up the pace, moving his hips faster and spearing deeper into her wet pussy. Within a matter of thrusts he was nearly bottoming out inside her, his pelvis bumping up against her butt each time he buried his length in her womanhood. The audible smack of skin-on-skin began to echo as he sped up, earning quivering moans from Suzuya as he fucked her so passionately.

''A-Ah~'' Suzuya bowed her head, moaning shakily as he gave her plump tits a rough squeeze. ''F-Faster...''

The Admiral groaned in agreement, loosening his hold on his self-restraint. Suzuya's loud moan told him how she felt about that, her inner walls clenching around his sensitive cock as he pounded into her over and over again. The tip of his shaft hit her deepest parts with bestial eagerness, her arousal coating his cock and letting him slide into her pussy without discomfort.

A groan slipped free from his lips when Suzuya suddenly pushed her ass back towards him, the hot tightness of her pussy suddenly engulfing his cock. He responded by roughly bucking his hips, earning a lewd mewl from Suzuya as he stuffed her pussy full with his dick, the erotic sound prompting him to pound into her even rougher; the cruiser's sexy moans filling his ears as he wildly drilled into her quivering folds.

''M-Mm! D-Don't stop~!'' Suzuya moaned out, a blissful smile curving at her parted lips.

The Admiral readily agreed, gripping her plump breasts tighter and relishing her deep gasp of surprise. He didn't give her the chance to catch her breath; eagerly pounding her slick pussy with ravenous abandon, unheeding of the fast-building fire in his shaft. Suzuya's inner walls quivered and clenched around his cock but he didn't dare slow down, his breathing quickening as he dedicated his full focus to pounding the green-haired girl; her trembling moans becoming glued to his mind,

''A-Ah~! O-Oh~! I-I can't- _hyaa~!_'' Suzuya's arms buckled and she threw her head back, wailing as her climax rushed through her like wildfire.

He grunted sharply as Suzuya tightened around his cock, the hot tightness feeling so indescribably good. His thrusts grew shorter and faster but he didn't stop, continuing to pound the wailing girl even as she came on his dick – until he couldn't take it anymore, ropes of cum erupting from his throbbing cock mid-thrust, extracting a sexy squeal from Suzuya as he came inside her.

''_A-Ah~!_'' The cruiser writhed in front of him, her hot insides squeezing his cock tightly as if to milk him dry.

The Admiral shuddered and gave a few final, rough thrusts – unloading into her deepest parts. His thrusts swiftly slowed to a stop, a heavy exhale escaping him as he ceased moving. For a brief moment the only sound was their heavy breathing; that was until Suzuya went limp with a blissful groan, shivering when he pulled out of her pussy.

Water sloshed behind him and when he turned he found himself gazing at Hibiki. The snow-haired Destroyer blushed demurely up at him, shifting back in the bathwater until she hit the edge of the bath, slowly easing herself up onto the rim of the bath. On instinct his eyes roamed over her naked body, arousal reigniting inside him at the sight of her petite frame; her bare slit visibly between her barely-spread legs.

''Admiral...'' Hibiki murmured, inching her legs open a little bit more.

He swiftly took the hint and waded over to her, looming over her short frame. Hibiki flushed but let her icy eyes close, a quiet groan escaping her inviting pink lips as he gave her a kiss – the alluring softness of her lips only enticing him to deepen the kiss. He did just that; laying one hand on her cheek and holding her there, allowing him to drag out the kiss for as long as he could.

Their lips broke apart for air and the second he could he kissed her again, muffling Hibiki's low moan. A sharp shiver lanced up his spine as her slim hand curled around his semi-erect cock, slowly jerking him back to full hardness while her other hand cupped his balls and teased them instead, the double stimulation extracting a low grunt from his chest.

It wasn't long before his cock was rock-hard again; throbbing within Hibiki's gentle grip. The Destroyer blushed and retreated from the kiss, shooting him a needy look as she unhanded his cock... and instead laid back against the tile floor, opening her legs to reveal her hairless slit. The Admiral shivered with arousal and eagerly grabbed her waist, tugging her closer to the edge and allowing him to press his cock against her delicate folds; the softness of her lower lips igniting fresh lust inside him.

''Mn...'' Hibiki bit her lip as the tip pushed inside, her face screwing up as he sunk in – before giving a quick thrust. ''_Nn!_''

The Admiral stifled a hiss as he buried half his cock into Hibiki in an instant, her tight insides forced apart by his ample size. Even then her inner walls ruthless clenched around his shaft, her ungodly tightness sapping the breath from his lungs. She was far tighter than Kongou or Suzuya had been, likely due to her petite frame – though that only made being inside her so much more pleasurable, barely resisting the urge to start thrusting.

''Ah...'' Hibiki shuddered, her demure chest rising and falling with her quick breaths. ''I'm okay... Admiral... go ahead...''

He grunted in acknowledgement, carefully rearing his hips back before pushing back inside Hibiki's tight pussy. The Destroyer moaned softly as her pussy was filled, his cock managing to sink deeper inside her with each slow thrust. Her look of discomfort was swiftly melting into one of bliss, her inviting pink lips twitching into a warm smile as he buried his cock into her.

At her breathy murmur the Admiral picked up speed, gripping her narrow hips and pulling her towards him in tandem with him thrusting forwards; helping push his shaft deeper into her ungodly tight pussy. The Destroyer quivered and lustfully wrapped her slim legs around his waist, and he groaned as he she deliberately pulled him closer to her; his cock managing to sink an inch deeper into her, hitting her deepest parts and literally stuffing her full.

''Ohh...'' Hibiki tipped her head back, a breathy moan slipping past her lips.

The Admiral grinned tightly at her erotic reaction, one hand sliding off her hip and moving up to her petite breast, giving it a light grope. Hibiki's eyes fluttered open and she gazed down at him, her rosy cheeks only making her seem infinitely cuter in his eyes; doubly so when her pink lips curled up into an affectionate smile, contrasting the simmering lust in her icy eyes.

''Faster...'' Hibiki breathed, one hand sliding down and laying itself over his hand. ''I... can take it...''

He nodded in acknowledgement, gripping her left hip in warning before he started moving faster – a cute moan rising from Hibiki's lips as he plunged into her weeping pussy. Her leaking honey helped ease him inside her tight folds but that didn't change that she was still physically small; his cock fitting snugly inside her hairless pussy. However while she may not have the curves of Kongou or Suzuya, that didn't make her any less attractive in his eyes; something he set about reminding her of.

Hibiki's breathy moan of delight echoed throughout the bathroom as he suddenly bucked his hips, burying his full length inside her. Each following thrust only grew rougher and more lustful, the repeated sensation of his cock hitting her cervix making Hibiki gasp or moan, her folds quivering around his twitching length. The sound of smacking skin began to join her moans as their pelvises collided, his pelvis just-barely smacking against her own as he repeatedly bottomed out in her slick pussy.

''Ah... a-ah... Mm-!'' Hibiki shuddered as he hit a sensitive spot inside her, carnal pleasure showing on her flushed face. ''A-Admiral... k-keep going... more...!''

The Admiral grunted in agreement, roughly fondling Hibiki's petite breast as he continued pounding into her. While it was small it was doughy-soft, his fingers easily sinking into her wet skin and adding to her burning pleasure; and she clearly felt it judging by the erotic look of bliss on her face. The cutely-erotic expression only encouraged him to pound her pussy harder, groaning under his breath when she clenched around his cock in response.

''M-Mn...! A-Admiral...!'' Hibiki bit her lip, icy-blue eyes tightly screwing shut. ''I-I'm- _Mm!_''

He gasped as Hibiki suddenly went stiff, her inner walls strangling his throbbing cock so tightly it near-instantly pushed him over the edge; his orgasm rushing through him in a heartbeat. He wildly bucked his hips, thrusting deep into her tight pussy several rough times, each thrust joined by a rope of cum that filled the Destroyer up; her muffled cry melting into a deep groan of pleasure.

''H-Haah...'' Hibiki shakily exhaled, shivering as his cock unloaded one final spurt; the feeling of his warmth entering her only adding to her breathless bliss.

Heavy panting filled the air, the duo unable to do anything but breathe in the wake of their powerful orgasms. Only when he was confident he could breathe normally again did the Admiral lean down and kiss her, muffling Hibiki's pleased groan as she returned the erotic kiss – the Destroyer boldly throwing her tongue into the mix, tongue-wrestling with his in a lustful french-kiss.

The Admiral slowly pulled out of her tight pussy, their locked lips muffling their mutual groans. He broke off the kiss a moment later and leaned back, admiring Hibiki's breathless frame and watching her do the same, smiling dazedly up at him. That was until her gaze slid to his right, a whole second before he felt a tugging on his arm.

''A-Admiral...'' Sakawa hesitantly piped up. ''Um... c-could I have a turn too...?''

He smiled wryly and responded by reaching down, copping a feel of her ass. The shy cruiser squeaked and blushed a rosy red, mewling softly when he pulled her close and captured her lips in a kiss – devouring her alluring moan. She was shorter enough that he had to lean down a bit, though mercifully not as short as Hibiki was.

Water sloshed at their feet as he guided her towards the rim of the bath, pushing her up against it. Sakawa moaned demurely and sat on the edge next to Hibiki, their lips audibly popping apart and allowing him to view her cutely breathless expression – her cheeks rapidly darkening at his stare. Sakawa shyly averted her gaze and leaned back on her elbows, looking up at him with a look of demure want on her face.

The Admiral swiftly granted her desire, bending down and kissing her full on the lips. Sakawa moaned lewdly into his mouth, shivering when she felt his cock brush against her delicate slit. He didn't push in immediately; taking a long minute to simply teasing rub the tip against her entrance, her lower lips wet with want.

''A... Admir- _Mm!_'' Sakawa's words were cut short as he rolled his hips, her pussy lips parting for his cock; granting him entry.

He broke off the kiss and groaned, a shudder running through him as his sensitive cock pushed into her slick folds. With a quick buck of his hips he buried a little under half his cock inside; her inner walls promptly clamping around his shaft and squeezing tightly, a sharp moan escaping Sakawa. His hands slipped from her hips up to her sides, aimlessly stroking them and helping her relax.

Sakawa met his gaze and blushed, giving a demure nod. The Admiral took the hint and reared his hips back, groaning as he pushed back into her slick pussy – managing to bury himself deeper into her. While she wasn't nearly as tight as Hibiki was that didn't mean it was easy; having to ease himself deeper into her weeping pussy lest he hurt her.

As if his thoughts had summoned her Hibiki slowly crawled over to Sakawa, and he bore witness to the Destroyer boldly straddling Sakawa's face. The purple-haired girl squeaked but didn't get the chance to utter a protest before Hibiki lowered her hips, planting her pussy over Sakawa's mouth. After only a few moments of hesitation Sakawa took the hint, her tongue shyly squirming out her mouth and tenderly licking Hibiki's cum-filled slit.

''Mm...'' Hibiki moaned softly, gazing at him with lust in her eyes.

The Admiral shuddered at the erotic sight, his hands sliding back down to Sakawa's hips as he daringly picked up speed. The cruiser's muffled moans extracted another low moan from Hibiki, the Destroyer's eyes closing as she focused solely on the tongue hesitantly licking and probing at her pussy. She laid her hands over Sakawa's small but shapely breasts, lustfully fondling them and earning more muffled moans from their purple-haired companion.

Not willing to be outdone he moved even faster, pumping his cock into Sakawa's quivering pussy with renewed arousal. Her inner walls quivered and clenched around him but he didn't slow down, a groan rising from his chest as he plunged over and over into her; soon hitting her deepest parts and stuffing her slick pussy full.

''Mm! A-Ah! H-Haah!'' Sakawa's moans were muffled by Hibiki's pussy, her tongue blindly licking at the Destroyer's folds.

Her insides tightened around his shaft and he grinned tightly, his thrusts slowing slightly as he leaned over to Hibiki. The Destroyer took the hint and met him halfway, their lips meeting in a heated kiss – their lips audibly smacking together as they got into it. By the time they broke apart he was left panting, not helped by how Sakawa's pussy seized around his throbbing length.

The slapping of skin echoed throughout the room as he refocused fully on Sakawa, making the cruiser nearly cry out as he hungrily pounded into her pussy – her legs blindly wrapping around his waist, forcing his thrusts to become shorter. The sensation made him thrust into her with more eagerness, a rumbling moan rising from his chest as he lustfully plunged in and out of Sakawa's quivering slit, her honey running down her thighs.

''_Mmph!_'' Sakawa suddenly moaned as Hibiki pinched her rosy nipples, giving them a lustful tug. ''_H-Hibiki...!_''

''Hush...'' Hibiki muttered, shuddering when Sakawa replied by pushing her tongue _inside _her pussy – the erotic sensation making her moan.

The Admiral got an idea and a strained grin crossed his lips, one hand leaving Sakawa's hips and moving over to Hibiki – and boldly rubbing her clit. Hibiki gasped sharply and buckled, fixing him with a startled look as bolts of raw pleasure shot through her pelvis; her face screwing up with embarrassingly-lewd pleasure. The cute reaction made him do it even more, relentlessly teasing her sensitive nub while he kept pounding into Sakawa, eager to see them both climax.

''A-Ah... Admiral...'' Hibiki shuddered, her grip on Sakawa's shapely breasts tightening. ''I-If you do that...''

As if sensing her weakness Sakawa threw aside what remained of her reluctance; her tongue hungrily squirming and lapping at Hibiki's leaking pussy, pushing her closer to climax. And as he flicked the Destroyer's clit one more time she suddenly came undone, a sharp gasp leaving her pink lips and her hips buckling wildly; eyes screwing tightly shut as her second orgasm ripped through her petite body. Her honey squirted out onto Sakawa's probing tongue, earning a shy groan from the purple-haired girl as she lapped it all up, too lost in her lust to care.

The Admiral was quick to fix that; gripping her hips with both hands and pounding wildly into her quivering pussy, stifling a groan as his cock ached for release. He pushed down his bubbling desire and kept moving, relishing the sound of Sakawa moaning and gasping – made all the more apparent when Hibiki climbed off her, allowing Sakawa's moans to flood the room.

''A-A-Admiral...!'' Sakawa cried, shaking her head side-to-side in blind lust – her back slowly arching as he pushed her closer and closer to her limit. ''I-I-I can't ta- a-_ahh~!_''

Sakawa all but _screamed _as her orgasm shot through her, a wildfire spreading to every inch of her petite body and making her mind go blank. Even as her inner walls coiled tight around his shaft he kept thrusting, gasping heavily as he felt her squirt around his cock – until he couldn't hold back anymore, a burning rush flooding his cock before he hit his limit, cumming inside the writhing girl.

''_Mm!_'' Sakawa bit her lip, spasming as he shot rope after rope of cum into her womanhood.

The Admiral shuddered at her erotic voice, gently thrusting into her as he rode out his orgasm until his waning stamina quickly ran out. With a groan he leaned down and captured her lips in a breathless kiss, one Sakawa weakly returned – the two breaking apart not even a few seconds later, too busy gasping in air to drag it out any longer.

''Ah...'' Sakawa mewled as he tugged his cock out, leaving her empty.

His knees buckled beneath him and he grunted, lowering himself back down into the bath; putting his back to the wall. Not even a few seconds later Hibiki slipped down into the water and joined him, shifting around and sitting on his lap with her back against him. Kongou followed suit and took his right side while Suzuya hugged his left, the two busty girls smiling playfully at him; Sakawa groaning in the background as she tried and failed to muster the energy to move.

''Ready to go another round, Admiral~?'' Suzuya cooed.

In response he flicked her on the nose. ''Later, you little pervert.''

''H-Hey! I'm not a pervert!''

''...you kinda are.''

''Hibiki?!''

''Mm, you're real naughty Suzuya-chan~''

''Y-You too Kongou?!''

[END]


End file.
